Stop the Order
by Wicked-Me
Summary: Implied MPREG. Fluffy little story. Draco leaves harry to go to a war. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Stop the Order

I own no rights to the song STOP THE CAVALRY or HARRY POTTER.

**Draco's POV **

'Har, Baby I have to go they've drafted all of the white order I have to go**' **I tried to get on our bed but Harry had curled himself around my pillow his waist long hair fanned around him in tangles 'Baby I promise to come back everything will be okay' I tried to reassure my beautiful raven on the bed.

I finally managed to get on to the bed near Harry and moved the pillow that hid his perfect face from me and what I saw made my heart clench in pain diamond like tears slipped down his snow white skin his cheeks blotched red from crying so hard.

**Harry's**** POV **

'**No...I… what about me, what about baby Nate'… 'IT'S NOT FAIR' I scream I don't want him to go he has to stay he has to I know it's selfish but our life just got better and I can't and won't stand to see him get hurt. **

**He's seen my tears but I don't care. I know he has to go I just have to let him.**

'**Oh comes here angel' he beckons me to his arms and I crawl to his well muscled arms they all ways make me feel safe while they intimidate others they hold me softly and protect me and they always will. Snuggling into the warmth that he provides my head over his heart his arms cradle my six month pregnant belly and rubs slow, soft and gentle circles he stops and baby Nate kicks his hand it's his way of saying daddy I think.**

'**I love you Draco' his hearts rhythm starts to lull me to sleep on his chest. Just before I fall I hear the whisper 'I love you Harry more than you know'**

**Draco's POV**

As Harry fell to sleep on my chest I looked up out the window the snow was falling and a single tear slipped down my face and into my Harry's beautiful hair I stop stroking our baby and move to stroke his midnight hair.

A light shone through the window and a loud horn beep I knew it was time for me go and leave my beautiful husband and at the worst time of the year Christmas Eve.

_Hey, Mr. Churchill comes over here_

_To say we're doing splendidly._

_But it's very cold out here in the snow_

_Marching to and from the enemy._

_Oh I say it's tough, I have had enough,_

_Can you stop the cavalry?_

_I have had to fight almost every night,_

_Down throughout these centuries._

_That is when I say, oh yes yet again,_

_Can you stop the cavalry?_

**Draco's POV**

Every day General Dumbledore comes down to say 'Marvelous job boys keep up the good work' HA I don't want to keep up the good work but all I keep thinking of is when left Harry there at the door step crying a sweet kiss is all I have to remember him by and a single kick from our son.

'Privet Malfoy thinking of your wife back home are you?' asked my partner Privet Snape all I can do is stare at him and before I have time to answer we have to start marching through the cold snow. I whisper over to Snape that 'Not my wife my husband, this is tough and I have really had enough' he chuckles and we continue to march to the enemy. We've had to fight everyday sometimes without resting .

_Mary Bradley waits at home,_

_In the nuclear fallout zone._

_Wish I could be dancing now,_

_In the arms of the girl I love._

All Harry's done is wait. It's been a year since I left and all I can think about is the Christmas before.

_The lights on the tree twinkled softly as I watched my beautiful Harry play the piano we have in the corner. His soft raven hair swayed when he moved I couldn't help but walk over and put rest my hands upon his delicate ones to stop him. All I can do is watch as he looks up to me and a soft smile pulls at those blood red lips his emerald green eyes show the tenderness that only he can possess._

_I take his little hand in mine and I notice him looking at them both, his hand always fit perfectly in mine no matter how small it was and gently pull him from the piano stool and flush against me and slip my arm around his little waist , his head rested under my chin and all I could smell was him as I buried my nose into his hair. I can still hear his giggles they always reminded me of tinkling bells and smile into his hair and kiss the top of his head and spin him around to the invisible music and listen to the bells of his laugh and join with my guff one, he always said that I tickled him when I laughed because he could feel my chest vibrate. I spun him around under the mistletoe a few times without him realizing and stop he lifted his little head off my chest and looked up with quizzical eyes and I dipped my head and took his lips into a kiss took his breath away. _

_Dub-i-dub-i-dum-dum_

_Dub-i-dub-i-dum_

_Dub-i-dum-dum-dub-i-dum_

_Dub-i-dub-i-dum_

_Dub-i-dub-i-dum-dum_

_Dub-i-dub-i-dum_

_Dub-i-dum-dum-dub-i-dum_

_Dub-i-dub-i-dum_

_Wish I was at home for Christmas._

_Bang goes another bomb on another town_

_While the Czar and Jim have tea._

_If I get home, live to tell the tale,_

_I'll run for all presidencies._

_If I get elected I'll stop_

_I will stop the cavalry._

Wish I was home with my Harry and our little Nate for his first Christmas. If this is all over with soon I will run from mayor hell even Minster if this doesn't happen again I want to go back to my Harry and our son. _Bloody hell what was that another bomb I really should pay attention to this war. _

_Dub-i-dub-i-dum-dum_

_Dub-i-dub-i-dum_

_Dub-i-dum-dum-dub-i-dum_

_Dub-i-dub-i-dum_

_Dub-i-dub-i-dum-dum_

_Dub-i-dub-i-dum_

_Dub-i-dum-dum-dub-i-dum_

_Dub-i-dub-i-dum_

_Wish I was at home for Christmas._

IT'S BEEN TWO YEARS I WANT TO GO BACK. Nate will be two now I can't survive with just the letters that they sent I still have the picture of me and Harry the week before I left when he was still six months along and a new one of both him and my son when he only a few days old I haven't got a recent on I had to send the last letter with a note to not write back because they have forbid us to write back I need to know if he's alright if they both are. I wish I was at home for this Christmas it's three weeks away.

_Wish I could be dancing now,_

_In the arms of the girl I love._

_Mary Bradley waits at home,_

_She's been waiting two years long._

The general has said the war is over and we can go home I can't wait to see them both it will be a great surprise for them both I get to see my son for the first time with my own eyes I can't wait. I can finally have the man I love back in my arms and my son.

With my hood covering my hair up the car pulls up outside of our house and I can see a blond haired child playing in the snow and there my beautiful raven still looking as radiant as ever he walks up to the gate to see what's going on with Nate hiding behind his legs his head poking out just enough for me to see that he has Harry's emerald eyes. When I got of finally I saw that he had diamonds falling down his face like that year. It won't happen again I see him looking in the crowd of my fellow soldiers with Nate in his arms the tears fall faster when he can't find me he turns away and starts walking dejectedly back towards the house Nate's head buried in his still waist length hair, "Nate, My son" his little head lifts from Harry's neck and looks straight at me I lifted the hood from my head. His little tear track covered face lit up as he saw me and screamed "DADDY, MUMMY OOK IT DADDY HE OTAY" Harry put him down as he scrambled over to me and I think my Raven won't turn around in case I'm not really there as Nate got to me I grabbed him and held him close to me and looked straight into his eyes and just hugged him close, I knew Harry told him about me or he wouldn't know it was me. I rest Nate on my waist and look up towards Harry he still hasn't turned around.

I walk over and put my hand on his shoulder and feel him tense up he turned so slowly and looked straight into my face and I saw the hurt and fear that I wasn't really there in his beautiful eyes I take my hand off shoulder and use it to pull his petit body into my side and hold them both my only reasons for staying alive in the war my handsome son and my amazing husband.

The snow starts to fall and all Harry said was "it's a new beginning for all of us."

**Normal POV**

That was three years ago in the Malfoy house now well let's just say that it was Christmas and Draco was waiting in the hospital with a five year old Nate and a three year old Matthew waiting for the newest member of the family. The nurse walked out and let all three into the room that their Mummy and Husband was in to see the newest member. When they got to the bed there he sat nursing not one but two of the littlest members of the family, Harry just looked up and smiled softly he spoke "Merry Christmas my family and that day when you came back was a new start and here we are all together a family" his bell like laugh echoed around the room.

_Wish I was at home for Christmas. _

Happy new year

From Wicked

XXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

There is a scheme brewing up with the FF staff and they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc) ...

So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business. Also, if anybody has any information on when this purging on M-rated fics will be please contact me. I would like to know in advance.

SPREAD THE WORD!

copy and pate this into your story updates, communities and forums

thanks


End file.
